Odd Man Out
by live.love.life426
Summary: They were the three bionic siblings, the three musketeers; they shared an unbreakable bond – a bionic bond (something he'd believed his whole life to be indestructible). So when did that indestructible bond begin to fall apart? Warning: Spoilers for Sink and Swim ahead


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm really excited for you guys to read it. I didn't really think I was going to post my first story for a while, but I was just watching the season 3 premiere yesterday and it really inspired me to write this story. My thoughts on the season premiere are after the story, since I don't want to bore you with that right now. **

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 PREMIERE AHEAD **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lab Rats, but sadly I don't, Disney does *****sigh***** **

Subjects A, B, and C

Adam, Bree, and Chase

That's how it had always been. For the first fifteen years of his life that's all he has ever known. And he loved it. Sure he and his siblings had their fair share of fights down in the lab; some of the fights were more heated than others. But in the end, they always made up – they always looked out for each other, because they were all the others had. Yeah, they had Mr. Davenport to watch out for them and protect them, and they had Eddie too (if you could call a deranged home security system a friend). But Chase had never felt safer anywhere else than when he was with his older brother and sister. And in the end, they were the three bionic siblings, the three musketeers; they shared an unbreakable bond – a bionic bond (something he'd believed his whole life to be indestructible). So when did that indestructible bond begin to fall apart?

….

He probably should have seen this coming; he was the smartest person on the planet after all. But in his defense, the transition didn't happen overnight. He'd been too busy carrying on in his own little world that he failed to notice the separation. And maybe he never would have, if it hadn't been for that one chat after their mission to prevent one of the biggest tropical storms in history. He'll never forget those words uttered from Mr. Davenport's mouth:

"_Great job guys. I think this mission proves that super strength plus super speed equals success."_

He didn't blame Mr. Davenport for saying that. The man was extremely self-absorbed and caught up in his own little world most of the time – meaning he didn't really consider others' feelings when he spoke – so Chase didn't take any of that to heart. But, he expected his siblings to defend him – to tell Mr. Davenport that he was just as important to the mission's success and that they shouldn't be counting him out. They were the three bionic siblings after all – they had each other's back and he would have done the same if either Bree or Adam had been in the same situation. So when these words came out of Bree and Adam's mouth, he could do nothing but stand there:

"_No offense Chase, but your bionic brain is no match for our Hustle. And Muscle."_

It was like a slap to the face, but he didn't show it. He was mission leader after all; he was trained not to show weakness. But the words were like a stab to the heart. They had always been Adam, Bree, and Chase. So when had it become Adam and Bree vs. Chase?

…

Chase rarely ever spent time with his siblings anymore, either separately or together. And unlike before, he no longer had any desire to. Why would he anyways? He didn't enjoy being constantly insulted and put down. Whether they were digs about his personality or lack thereof from Bree, or the constant stream of short jokes from Adam; either way it was getting old, and it was getting old fast. And while he always enjoyed spending time with Mr. Davenport helping out with inventions in the lab, Chase could only handle listening to one may drone on about his amazingness for so long (especially since half of it wasn't really even true).

So, he turned to Leo. He guessed he drifted towards Leo because there wasn't really anything that Leo could really make fun of. Chase was taller than Leo, so that eliminated the short jokes (mostly) and Leo was kind of quirky himself, so Chase didn't really take the insults to heart. And those insults eventually slowed down as well. He really bonded with Leo after that point. Maybe it was because they were both constantly tormented by Trent (he can never get the experience of bobbing for apples in the bathroom out of his mind – the downsides to having a bionic memory). Maybe because they both had that sarcastic sense of humor. Or maybe it's just because Leo knew what it was like to be the odd man out. Either way, Chase felt like he finally had a real sibling – someone who would look out for him. But as great as Leo was, he couldn't help but miss Adam and Bree.

….

Chase had to admit - when he, Adam, and Bree ran away to get away from the FBI and protect Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Tasha – he was kind of excited. He saw this as his chance to rekindle his broken relationship with his older siblings. After all, they were on the run now; they would be spending a lot of time together. But he was disappointed to find that instead of being met with comfort, he was met with the same teasing and put downs.

"_If I'm not mission leader anymore, then, I don't know who I am."  
"Hey, don't worry Chase, you'll have plenty of girlfriendless years ahead of you to figure it out."_

He could have even ignored that, but he didn't really think calling it was necessary for Adam to call him his and Bree's _daughter_. And Bree definitely didn't have to go along with it. But they did. And in the process proved that they could lower his self-esteem even in life-threatening situations. He was starting to wish he had taken his chances with the FBI; at least they would recognize the fact that he was a _guy_.

Chase honestly couldn't decide which was worse, the fishy smell of the captain, or the fact that his siblings almost abandoned him on the ship. He made sure that Bree had safely sped up the rope ladder to the helicopter where Mr. Davenport was waiting and he turned to see Adam fighting off the ship's crew. Chase knew that he should climb up the rope ladder to safety, but no matter how many times Adam insulted Chase, he couldn't just leave him here on the ship. Adam was still his brother no matter how annoying or unintellectual he was. Unfortunately for him, Adam did not have the same qualms. One second he watched Adam push away the crew with his super strength, and the next his vision went dark because Adam dumped his towel over his face. He yanked off the towel to see Adam halfway up the rope ladder and turned the other way to see a very angry captain coming for him. When he felt the captain tugging on his legs, he literally thought it was the end. He called to Adam for help, but was dismayed with the answer:

_"Wow, I know you're pathetically weak, but can't you just try kicking free?"  
_

Not only did his own older brother refuse to come down and help him out, but he also managed an insult in the process. Wow.

….

No other way to end an already imperfect day then with the realization that your older siblings could care less about whether or not you die:

_"Well I say you try it now, and if you're head explodes, the survivors will move on to Plan B"_

So he went ahead and used his two abilities at the same time to get them out of the rings, even though he knew that the consequences could very likely be fatal. He was still mission leader after all, and he had to stay strong and take one for the team, even if the team would never take one for him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he activated his magnetism app and Adam and Bree stepped as far away from him as possible. Then when he activated his molecular kinesis they faced away – probably so he wouldn't explode on them. All of a sudden, he was overcome by anger and all he could see was red. Here he was risking his life to save both of them, and he didn't even get a thank you. He should just save himself and let the both of them figure out how to get out of this mess. But both his heart and his conscience kicked in and reminded him that they were still his family; he knew that deep down he would always risk his own life to save them. So that's what he did.

….

He was trapped. Trapped inside his own mind, left to watch in horror, as he was about to drop a huge crate right on Leo, no doubt crushing him instantly. He cursed Douglas, and Victor Krane, and the Triton App as well for making him do this to Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha – the only people who really treated him like family anymore. He heard Mr. Davenport calling to him not to drop the crate; to fight his bionic side and let the human side take over. Chase turned back to Leo as Leo began to list all the things they did together; how much Leo has affected Chase's life in the time that he's been here. And then there was the picture from the robot showdown, and all of a sudden, he felt his entire mind engulfed in a flashback:

_He and Leo had just won the robot showdown and Mr. Davenport was driving them back home. He and Leo sat in the backseat admiring their trophy and simultaneously rubbing it in Mr. Davenport's face. Tasha, who they had just picked up from the mall, laughed at all three males' childishness. Mr. Davenport deciding to act like a good sport for once, took the four out to lunch. He and Leo had made shot spitballs at the old lady who had fallen asleep in the corner of the restaurant. Mr. Davenport pretended to scold them in front of Tasha but as soon as she left to use the restroom, Mr. Davenport showed them how to shoot more than one spitball at a time using multiple straws. And of course, Tasha caught them and reprimanded them, but anyone could see she wasn't really mad from the grin she was trying to hide. Afterwards, the four of them had gone home to watch a movie, and sitting there, Chase realized that this was one of the best afternoons of his life. And Adam and Bree weren't there with him. _

Chase returned to reality to realize that he was about to drop a crate on Leo's head. He realized that he had control of his limbs again and that he no longer felt the urge to kill anyone. He quickly moved the crate to the side with a single effortless swipe of his hand and Leo stared at him with shock and relief in his eyes.

….

Chase knew he couldn't fight Adam and Bree; he couldn't bring himself to hurt them even if they were trying to kill him. He turned to Mr. Davenport explaining that he couldn't hurt his own brother and sister, when he felt himself slammed into the wall behind him, and searing pain beginning in his abdomen. He looked up to see Adam and Bree staring at him with cruel, cold, and calculating eyes and realized that the force had been Adam's heat vision. All of a sudden, he was overcome by the same anger that he felt at Douglas's lair where Adam and Bree were completely unconcerned about his possible death. And he began to fight.

The hard surface of the crate behind him was the only thing keeping him upright. His whole body was throbbing and he could feel himself losing energy and consciousness as Adam's heat vision continued to intensify. He wanted nothing more than to give into the black curtain beginning to line his vision, but he looked up to see the terrified faces of Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport, and he knew that if he gave up, Adam and Bree would go after them once again. And he couldn't let that happen. So he sacrificed himself once more to rescue his siblings from their triton apps, knowing full well that he might not be as luck this time as he was before.

….

He wasn't expecting tons of praise or anything, nor did he want any. A simple "thanks" from Adam and Bree would have sufficed. He knew they didn't have any memory of what happened, but even after they explained and Leo provided a detailed account of how Chase had heroically saved both of them, there was no gratitude. No hug, no "thank you", no nothing.

Adam and Bree just went on and put the whole thing behind them. And once again he felt like a fool for thinking that they cared about him. They would always have a special place in his heart no matter what – it just hurt to know that he didn't seem to have a special place in theirs.

**So what did you guys think? I know it wasn't that good, and I hope I get better as I write continue to write more. **

**Anyways, this story kind of included a lot of my thoughts on the season 3 premiere. As you can obviously tell, Chase is my favorite character on Lab Rats, followed by Leo, then Mr. Davenport. I like Bree and Adam too don't get me wrong, but am I the only one who thought that they were just really rude and just overall nasty to Chase during the premiere (and in past episodes as well). I feel like Adam and Bree just pair up together and just put Chase down, and I don't know it kind of bothered me. And they even mentioned it in the episode when Leo was trying to snap Chase out of the Triton App – Leo said something along the lines of "I showed you what it's like to be a brother – a good one, not like how Adam is to you" **

**I do really like though, how Chase was kind of the hero in this episode – he saved the day and risked his life doing so. I wish that there was one scene after her does where like everyone thanks – I feel like no one ever really thanks him for what he does. The same thing happened in Avalanche too – he just does stuff and it goes unnoticed. I do love the little Leo and Chase brother relationship that they really built up in the episode though. When Leo is under the crate trying to bring Chase back – that's one of my favorite scenes, and it kind of makes me realize that Leo does have a stronger, more brotherly bond with Chase then with Adam or Bree. **

**Anyways, sorry for that very long rant, but I hoped you guys enjoyed Odd Man Out, and please review, it would mean a lot! :D**


End file.
